LittleBigPlanet PS Vita: Tired of Life
I am a big fan of hand held gaming. The fact that you can literally pick up a game and take it anywhere with you is amazing. I'm an even bigger fan of the LittleBigPlanet series, however, I was quite displeased when the series first hit handhelds. The PSP edition just didn't have the feeling of a good game! However, a few years later, when the PS Vita launched, I finally got the game I had been yearning for so long. LittleBigPlanet Vita blew the PSP edition out of the water! It was just as good as the PS3 editions! Like most games, LBP Vita had plenty of trophies to collect. Some simple, some hard, and some just silly. It wasn't until not too long ago that I had almost collected all of the trophies in the game. One of the trophies I still needed was a bronze trophy, "Tired of Life". All I had to do was accumulate 20 deaths in one Story level. Simple enough. I booted up the game, and went to Colonel Flounder's levels (La Marionetta) and went to the level "Flounder' Jump & Jive". The level loaded, and I began resetting myself. After 20 times of killing myself using the reset feature, I did not receive the trophy. I decided that perhaps I had to actually be killed by something lethal 20 times, so I went through the level until I reached the first obstacle, which was a spike pit. I repeatedly through my sackboy into the spike pit for about a minute, when I thought I had the trophy, instead, a chat bubble appeared that read, "No, please! I have so much to live for!". Perplexed, I decided to ignore it, because I wanted the trophy. As I walked back to the spike pit, my sackboy began frowning by itself. I couldn't make him smile, or change his emotion at all. The closer I got, the more sad he became. By the time I was at the end, he was crying. I leapt into the pit, died, and got the trophy. Happy that I finally got the trophy, I exited the level and began playing some community levels. Inside my pod, however, he still had the sad emotion. I tapped the community levels Icon, and was immediately thrown into a level. Once it loaded, I paused the level to see what it was called. The name was "Tired of Life", just like the trophy... This was a cutscene level, so I couldn't move around or do anything, really. The entire level pretty much just showed my sackboy pacing for about 5 minutes. The background was foggy, and it was raining. He still had the sad emotion... Since this was fairly boring, I paused the game, and hit the return to pod button, but I was greeted with a chat bubble that said "No.". "Excuse me?" I said. I tried hitting the return to pod button again, but, yet again, I was told no. I unpaused the level and kept watching. After about another minute of pacing, my sackboy finally got to a house, similar to the one from the tutorial on how to make a PSN account, from LittleBigPlanet 2. He entered the house, and then a faint sobbing noise was heard. About 30 seconds later, another sound played. It sounded like the noise of someone loading a gun... This was really creeping me out. I heard more sobbing, and then a gun fire. The windows lit up, like an actual weapon was fired, and then darkened again... The screen zoomed out from the house, and the level ended. I just sat there, dumbfounded, about what just happened. I clicked the continue to pod button, but the game froze, forcing me to have to re-boot it. Once the game loaded, the usual pod screen appeared, but my sackboy never popped up. I couldn't use any of the buttons, or go into any levels. I decided to just turn off the game, and go watch T.V. I tuned in to the news channel, to see a reporter talking about a recent mass suicide in the Life Church, which is very close to my home, about 3 blocks away. The reporter continued on, saying that all 20 victims been impaled with a large spike, and that each impaled themselves one after another. Was this a coincidence? I hoped so. I turned off the T.V, and went straight to bed... In the morning, I awoke, and booted up LBP Vita again, to see if it would work. Sure enough, my Sackboy appeared in the pod like normal, and I could control his emotions again, however, my pod reset to the usual cardboard walls. I re-decorated it, and saved the pod in-case if the pod reset itself again. Time to collect more trophies! Category:Little Big Planet Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Video Game